Kindgom Hearts Academy
by xDemonicCloudx
Summary: Sora, the new kid at school, is poor. The richest, and most popular guy at school, Riku takes in interest in him. Random, SLASH! Only going to be a few chapters long considering how long the first chapter is XD SoraxRiku SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note: **__Omg, I'm doing a slash fanfiction for Kingdom Hearts! I've only done one or two slash fics, so I don't know how well this one will be. Yeah, I'm taking a break from writing 'New World Order'._

_Well, I guess I should say something about this: it came to me in a dream! Too unreal? Yeah, well it didn't. I was reading other Riku/Sora slash and I read a few where Sora got bullied for being gay. It kinda inspired me to write this because I know what it's like. I mean my last year at school was horrendous when I came out as bisexual. But enough of that I should just get on with this! :D_

The first day of school is always a nerve wrecking experience. Sora had recently been kicked out of his previous school due to violent outbursts. It's not that he was actually violent in his normal nature. He'd been bullied for years at that school. Bullied for being short, bullied for having really spiky hair (who bullies someone for that?) and when they finally found out he was gay, they'd taken bulling him to a whole new level. They'd corner him and beat him senseless. They'd scream homophobic abuse at him down the street as he made his way home from school. The last straw was when he was sleeping one night. They'd spray painted 'fag', 'faggot', 'homo', and many more offensive words directed to him. They'd even went as far as setting their garage on fire. Luckily Sora's mom was a light sleeper and smelled the smoke quick enough to get Sora out the house and phone emergency services.

Soras' mom decided it was time for a new start and moved to Destiny Island. She knew Sora would be fine because, here, he was surrounded by his entire family. They all knew he was gay and they didn't care. They supported him through everything.

It was time for Sora to go to school. His mom had set him up at Kingdom Hearts Academy, a private school. His mom knew the headmaster and he'd agreed to give Sora a place in the school as long as he managed to keep working to his best.

Finally, he'd arrived at the front of the school. He looked up to the school, gasping at the sheer size of the building. It looked like a mansion with another mansion built on top of it! In front of the school stood an older man, slightly hunched over with a grey goatee. His uniform was weird looking to Sora; a black overcoat with a white shirt underneath. He waved for Sora to come over to him and Sora complied with no hesitation. As he walked up to the Headmaster of the school he felt under dressed. Here he was, standing beside one of the scariest men he had ever met and he was wearing tattered jeans and a vest that hung low on him, showing off his arms and a large bit of his chest. The Headmaster looked down at the boy and sighed. He opened the doors and motioned for Sora to follow him. Sora let his bag drop from his shoulders and into one hand then followed the superior man.

He'd already heard the rumours about the schools Headmaster. He was a master warrior in his youth, winning a record number of trophies and achievements. His mom had told him a lot about the Headmaster and he sometimes wondered exactly how she knew this man. He is way older than his mom, so it's not like they met when she was younger, did they?

Lost in though, Sora didn't realise he was standing in front of a class full of students in prim and proper uniforms and the Headmaster was talking to him. '_Great way to start the new school, eh?'_ thought Sora as he finally heard Headmaster Xehanorts voice.

"Tell them your name," ordered the older man, his voice dark, mysterious and captivating. Sora couldn't help wanting to hear the Headmaster speak again. It was like his voice was drawing him in now, grasping all of Soras' attention. He nodded to his elder and turned to the class.

"I'm Sora," he whispered.

"Louder," demanded the man, captivating Sora with his voice again. Sora didn't like the feeling he was getting from the Headmasters' voice, ordering him to do what he's told or there would be consequences. Sora nodded again.

"Yes, sir, my name is Sora," he repeated louder, just as he was instructed. He looked up to the Headmaster, expecting a reward or a sign of his approval. He got what he wanted as Master Xehanort gave him a small smile. The Headmaster looked to Soras' teacher; a long haired brunette with a large scar down his face.

"Leon, take care of this young student," said Master Xehanort, his deep voice sounding like a demand. Leon simply nodded and the Headmaster walked out of the class, the door closing by itself behind him. Sora turned to see Leon pointing at a desk in the middle of a dirty blond haired boy and another blonde haired girl. As he took his seat he sunk into the chair. The boy turned to him and smiled. Sora gave a shy smile and held his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Sora," he said, grinning now, flashing his perfect white teeth.

"Hi, I'm Tidus," grinned the boy, taking Soras' hand in his own and shaked his hand, "that's Selphie, my girlfriend.". Sora turned to the girl to see she was smiling and waving at him. Sora opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a deep voice, giving no trace of annoyance, anger or any emotion at that.

"Enough introductions, Sora, turn to page 31 in your books," demanded Leon, the belts around his legs clanging together with every movement the teacher made. Sora pulled the large book out his black and white bag. He turned to the desired page to see a note at the bottom corner of the page:

"**Turn to page 48**" read the note. Soras' curiosity got the better of him and he turned to the page. He seen another note at the corner telling him to turn to page 99. Once again, Sora turned to the desired page and found yet another note. Sora was curious again but was getting bored, thinking this was just a wild goose chase to have nothing at the end of the line. Turning to the back page, as directed by the previous note, Sora saw a not he wish he didn't. On the back cover in big letters spelled the word '**faggot**' sprawled out over the page. First day of school and already he knew he was in for an interesting, if not annoying, experience. He turned the book back to the page Leon told them to turn to. Suddenly Sora realised he didn't even know what class it was. He read the top line of the book closely:

'**Biology of the Papou Fruit**'

Sora sighed lightly, he was never good with Biology. The thought of having to cut something up and examine it just twisted Soras' stomach in a knot and made him want to throw up. He couldn't bring himself to harm anything, dead or alive that posed no threat to him. Just like the bullies at his old school. He closed his eyes, looking back through his memories for his last day at his old school.

_**The bullies got what they deserved at his last school. He walked into school the next day after they'd torched his house. He was in his normal clothes, a white t-shirt and a pair of black denim jeans, though he could smell the smoke off his t-shirt. He was glad the smoke could be smelled from him because it meant when he was going for them, they'd be able to smell the damage they'd done to him and his mother. He walked into the class as normal, though some people held their noses closed because of the smell of smoke. Sora simply walked up to the bullies leader, a blue haired boy, who was a year older than him and bigger built. Sïax simply sat there, wondering why this scrawny, poor person was at his table.**_

_**"Can I help you?" Sneered Sïax, oblivious to the anger Sora had built up over the past few years of this bullying.**_

_**"No,' said Sora simply, remaining rooted on the spot.**_

_**"Get away from me, fag," growled Sïax. That was it, that what Sora was looking for to be able to vent his entire anger on this blue haired prick. The so called 'blue-haired prick' frowned at Sora, his 'X' shaped scar between his eyes crinkled. Soras' fist clenched at his side; something Sïax was also oblivious to, his eyes staring at Sora.**_

_**"You're an idiot," smirked Sora, his eyes staring straight back at Sïax. **_

_**"Coming from the fag," bellowed Sïax, his own anger raising at this defiant, poor boy in front of him. Sora clenched his eyes shut, trying to force the anger to calm. He began laughing as he knew it was no use. Years of bottled up anger released. Sora only saw red with rage as his fist connected with Sïaxs' jaw. The blue haired boy fell to the ground, his back hitting the ground with a thud. Sora pushed the chair and table out the way, pouncing on Sïax and raining punches upon punches to the older boy underneath him. He even threw in a few elbows to spice things up for the rest of the class watching.**_

A clearing of the throat was all it took to bring Sora from his memories. He opened his eyes slowly, worried about who he was going to see. His eyes widened as he saw Leon standing in front of him. He quickly sat up straight and put his hands on his book.

"Sleeping in class?" Asked Leon, his voice and face showing no emotions behind it, "on the first day as well.". He sighed and looked down at Sora.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," replied Sora sheepishly. Oh, what cruel fate could do this to him? First being the new kid, second finding that note in his book (which was given to him by a fellow pupil) and now accused of sleeping in class. '_Way to go, Sora! Become a target for them already!_' Cried his thoughts. Sora held his head in his hands, trying to silence his thoughts.

"I suggest you stay back after class," sighed Leon, walking back to the front of the class. Sora turned his head to Tidus, who was smiling like a goof at him.

"Oh, someone's in trouble," sang Selphie, giving Sora a playful punch on the shoulder. He forced a smile at Selphie and Tidus and returned to looking at the book. His face fell once he noticed the book had flipped to the back page with the homophobic note on it. Sora quietly growled before slamming the book shut, surprising the rest of the class. Before anyone could say anything the bell had rung, signalling the end of the lesson.

"We'll wait for you outside the class, it's lunch now," smiled Selphie before giving him a quick hug. Tidus simply smiled as he walked by Sora. Sora smiled, realising he'd actually made a friend, in fact, two friends! He nodded and gave them a quick smile before packing his stuff away. He slowly walked over to Leons' desk, not knowing what to expect.

"Sora, I know it's your first day and you're settling in, but it isn't an excuse for falling asleep in class," said Leon, sternly.

"Sorry, sir, it's just Biology and me don't mix. It makes me feel sick," sighed Sora, trying to explain.

"I'll let it slide, being it your first day and all. I'll try and get you into another class if you want?"

"No, thanks. I don't want to leave this class," replied Sora, blushing slightly.

"Well, go to lunch, you have Physical Education next," said Leon, giving Sora the cue to leave and meet with his friends.

Sora walked out the class and, just as they had said they would, Tidus and Selphie were waiting for him. He smiled at the couple and they walked down the hallways, decorated with pupils work. They passed a large bunch of students and each of them sneered at Sora. '_Great, just great,_' thought Sora as they walked by the group and into a large cafeteria.

"Hey, you know lunch costs 300 munny, right?" Asked Tidus, surprising Sora with the sudden question.

"Oh, I wasn't gonna get lunch because I've no money," replied Sora sadly.

"You can't go through school having nothing!" Shrieked Selphie, "here, Tidus and I will half in for a lunch for you.". Sora simply smiled. No-one had shown such kindness to him before, especially not two strangers he'd just met in his previous class.

"Thank you," said Sora, showing he was uncomfortable with someone buying him something. He'd never been a big fan of gifts in his whole life. His mom didn't get a good wage, but it was enough to pay the rent and the bills and get some food in. His grandmother would occasionally send clothes to him, but they were either too big or too small. Sometimes she gave him stuff that fit but he was reluctant to wear it due to it being a gift.

The trio walked up to the serving area, the cafeteria ladies looked at Sora and smiled. They knew ever student and could tell Sora was a new kid at the school, not just because he was wearing worn clothing but also because they'd never seen him in their lives and if they did meet him, they would certainly recognised the unique spikiness of Soras' hair.

"New kid?" Asked the cafeteria lady in front of him. She was very young, very beautiful. '_Wow, if only I wasn't gay_," Sora thought, laughing inwardly at his own thought.

"Yeah, I'm Sora," he replied, flashing her a big grin.

"I'm Serah," she quickly said, putting a large spoonful of steak pie onto his plate followed by a large helping of chips.

"Nice to meet you," he said, still smiling, "thanks for my lunch.". Serah nodded in reply, smiling at him before she went back to her job.

Now, Sora didn't know that a relative of Sïax went to this school. The most popular boy in the entire school. Riku. Just as Sora was getting his lunch he'd flipped his mobile phone closed, cutting off his finished conversation with his cousin, Sïax. He looked down to the girl beside him, Kairi. Her auburn hair always glimmered in the light, like she'd just dumped glitter in her hair this morning before coming to school.

"That's him," said Riku, pointing to Sora.

"That's the one that beat up Sïax!?" Screamed Kairi in disbelief.

"Yeah, it seems so," Riku said, his mind full of wonder about this new kid, who just happened to be against his class in the next lesson. Kairi began tracing circles on Rikus' leg, her body up close to his. Riku groaned and pushed her away. Kairi knew Riku was gay but no-one else did. He asked Kairi to be his pretend girlfriend for a while so people wouldn't notice that the most popular boy in school was eyeing up the other boys if he had a girl attached to his hip, basically.

Now Kairi, she was a schemer. She'd always come up with plans to embarrass and humiliate the younger students. Sometimes Riku wondered why he even hanged out with her. Sure, they've been friends for years, Kairi was the closest person to Riku since his mom had died. She knew all about the abuse his father gave him.

Rikus' dad blamed him for everything. He'd even gone as far as to blame Riku for his moms' death. This sent Riku over the edge, he's viciously beaten his dad, got sent to Juvie for a while and when he came back he was told any more violent outbursts and he'd be gone. So he'd quietened down, accepted the daily beatings from his dad. Accepted the harsh words that man spat at him.

Every morning he'd cover the bruises, write down what had happened, put on a brave face and made his way to meet Kairi.

Anyway, back to the present:

Riku stared at Sora. Kairi stared at Sora. Both of them staring at the boy for different reasons. Riku stared in fascination whereas Kairi stared because she was plotting something that was immediate. Finally her plan had been completed in her mind and ready to start. She grabbed one of the trays from the table and put some of her banana pudding on the bottom of it. Kairi knelt down to the floor and slid the tray straight towards Sora.

He didn't even see the tray coming. One moment he was walking beside Tidus and Selphie and the next minute he was staring at the ceiling, his top and trousers covered in steak pie and gravy. The whole cafeteria roared with laughter, except Sora, Tidus, Selphie, Serah and Riku.

Tidus and Selphie quickly got to helping Sora up, ignoring the tray and wiping bits of food off him. Serah quickly came out of the kitchen with a towel for him. The three of them quickly hurried to the nurses' office, to make sure he hadn't hurt anything.

As soon as they walked in to the nurses' office a strong smell of wild flowers floated through the air. Serah and Selphie loved being in this room, it felt the being in a garden which had just burst into bloom. Sitting beside a hospital style bed was a woman wearing a dark pink bolero jacket with a long pink dress and brown boots.

"Aerith, you think you can give him a once over?" Asked Serah, wiping her pink hair out of her vision and prodding it into her hair net. Large, beautiful, emerald green eyes stared into Soras' bright, sapphire blue eyes.

"He's fine," she commented, her voice just as sweet as the smell of the flowers. Sora turned to Tidus to see he was a mess, his face was red, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Selphie sighed and elbowed his ribs.

"You can tell by looking at my eyes?" Asked Sora, confused about what had just happened. Aerith nodded then smiled.

"You'll have to take them off and change into your P.E. uniform, instructed Aerith. Sora nodded and walked into the changing room which Selphie was standing beside.

After a few minutes he walked back out in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black three quarter length shorts. Aerith smiled at him and he smiled back, thankful that he put a change of clothes in his bag this morning. Tidus smiled at him and Selphie gave him a thumbs up. Sora looked around the room and noticed that Serah was gone.

"Where's Serah? I have to thank her," quizzed Sora. Selphie, still looking at him, smiled.

"She's away back to the cafeteria to find out who done it," replied Selphie, "she hates people picking on the new kids."

"She's the nicest person in this school," commented Tidus. Aerith gave him a quick glare and Tidus quickly changed his last comment, "besides Aerith, that is.". Aerith smiled at the young boy and gathered Soras' dirty clothes from his hand.

"We'll have these ready for you when you get back," she smiled and walked out the office.

"Come on, we have to get to class," gasped Selphie, grabbing both boys wrists and sprinting towards the gym hall. They quickly got changed, leaving Sora outside with Leon. He smiled at his teacher and Leon nodded back to him, obviously thinking about something.

"Sir, you okay?" Asked Sora, his curiosty popping its nasty head up.

"Sora, have you ever participated in a 'Struggle Match'?" Asked Leon. _'Wasn't that what they done in Twilight Town?' _Asked Sora to himself. He'd had a few rounds in a tournament they held when he was visiting his cousin Roxas.

"Yeah, I got through a couple of rounds," replied Sora, nodding to his teacher.

"Good, that's todays' lesson: Struggle Tournament," stated Leon. As soon as he finished his sentance a man with bright blond hair and a white, fur coat walked over to them.

"Yeah, and the losers class has to clean the gym up," laughed the man, his voice visibly irritating Leon.

"Seifer, meet Sora," said Leon, putting his hand on the back of the younger boys' back.

"Boyfriend? Isn't that illegal?" Asked Seifer, laughing at his own joke.

"He's a new student," growled Leon, hating Seifers' presence in the hallway.

"Another new kid for my class to beat? Ha! You'll lose within minutes _Squall_," laughed Seifer. Sora quickly got irritated by the constant laughing this man done, but he noticed Leons' anger at being called Squall. '_He really doesn't like that name_,' Sora noted to himself.

"I'm good at this Struggle thing," smirked Sora trying his best to raise Leons' spirits a bit.

"Let's see how you do against Riku then," said Seifer, by this time he was in hysterics.

"Who's Riku?" Asked Sora baffled by the mention of this mysterious person he'd be going up against.

"Riku..." Began Leon, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice, "Riku is the best Struggler in the entire Destiny Island. He hasn't faced defeat since he started doing Struggle Matches.". Sora sighed and Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop an on-coming headache. Sora looked to Seifer and finally saw that he had a scar which matched Leons', he'd have to ask someone about that. Sora made a mental note before his class started pouring out. Some of the students in his class snickered at him, obviously laughing about the incident in the cafeteria. He looked away from the students and suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see Selphie and Tidus beside him.

"Y'ready?" Asked Tidus bouncing on the spot. Sora was about to ask if he was alright but Selphie spoke before he even had a chance:

"Tidus really likes Struggle. He always goes up against Wakka from Seifers' class," laughed Selphie, patting Soras' shoulder.

"I can tell," laughed Sora, enjoying the fact that in the short time being at the school he had already made a few friends. His mom would be happy about that, considering at his last school he was a loner.

The bell rang signalling the class to go into the gym hall and sit around the ring. Seifers' class poured in afterwards, an equal number of students to Leons'. Sora noticed that all of the class apart from one were laughing at him. He didn't care, he was too engrossed in his thoughts. He was wondering why the silver haired boy, with the emerald green eyes that looked like they shimmered in the low light of the gymnasium, wasn't laughing at him.

The teachers sent out student after student to the ring to fight their opponent from the rival class. Sora sat there, waiting patiently for his turn. Leon cleared his throat and sent Tidus out. Most of Seifers class won their fight leaving them in the lead with one point. Tidus needed to win this fight.

The young blond, wearing a yellow, open vest and a pair of yellow shorts. He wore no t-shirt so his body was on display, showing off toned abs. Selphie giggled beside Sora and he didn't even realise because he was still watching the silver haired boy, who was now watching him.

Tidus grabbed the bat from Leons' grip and set himself in a battle stance; bat by his side, legs bent and arms ready to intercept any attack his rival - Wakka - could throw at him.

Wakka, a ginger haired boy with a Brazillian? accent, stood a few feet away from Tidus waiting for his opening move. Wakka is well known for his impatience; so being true to his nature he sprinted towards the blond, bat ready to hit. Tidus leaned onto his heel slightly and spun around as Wakka passed him. The blond brought the bat down on his rival, knocking him to the ground and winning the match. He turned to Sora and Selphie and gave then a giant grin and bounced on the spot.

"So the blond finally beats Wakka, it's only taken a few years," laughed Seifer heartily. Leon growled at this comment and laid his eyes on Sora.

"Sora, your turn," ordered Leon; motioning him to take the bat from Tidus, who was now coming back from the ring. Sora sighed and gently took the bat. As he stood up, giggles and laughter erupted through the gym. His grip tightened on the bat causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Riku!" Shouted Seifer angrily, ordering the mysterious owner of the name to go into the ring. Sora looked around and to his surprise the silver haired boy, he'd had a staring match with, standing up.

"Sir," said Riku. That simple word, not letting his voice be heard well enough for Sora to describe it to himself. Riku was evidently taller than Sora but it wasn't height he was worried about. It was his fighting that worried Sora. Never defeated since he started Struggle.

Sora gulped as he stood in the middle of the ring, facing Riku with everybody laughing at him. He got into his fighting stance - both hands on the bat, his knees bent and ready to launch at Riku. The silver haired boy raised his hand and everyone stopped laughing. Riku bent down slightly, his bat at the side of his face, his free hand in front of him to deflect attacks or push his opponent away.

The bell sounded for the pair to fight. Sora took a deep breath and readied himself for Rikus' attacks, or so he thought. The silver haired boy dashed up to Sora, swinging his bat quickly and relentlessly. Sora gasped as he struggled to block his opponents attacks. He managed to block a few before Riku switches tactics and began slamming his bat against Soras' body. Even though the bat was soft, the blows still hurt from the ferocity of Rikus' assault. Riku unleashed another attack, sending Sora back. He managed to land on his feet, still keeping the match going. Suddenly the room erupted in laughter once again. All pointing to him apart from Riku, the teachers and his friends.

"Ha! I knew he wouldn't stand up against Riku," laughed Seifer. Leon simply pinched the bridge of his nose but looked at Sora.

"Come on, Sora, is that all you've got?" Asked Leon, urging Sora to go all out and wipe the floor with Riku and his smug face. Sora took another deep breath and stood up.

"Come on, Riku! Wipe the floor with that fag!" Shouted an auburn haired girl in Rikus' class. Sora noticed a slight change in Rikus' face. Was that anger? Sora looked to the girl and she flipped the finger at him. He simply sighed. '_I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS HUMILIATION!_' Screamed Soras' thoughts. He nodded and then began laughing.

The laughter died down with the sudden laughter erupting from Sora. Riku looked at Sora, confused as much as everyone else.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Riku, which caused Sora to slowly stop laughing, wiping a tear away from his eye due to the laughter. Sora noticed how soft Rikus' voice was, it was nearly as captivating as Leons'; speaking of which, was looking at Sora with an equally confused look.

"Because I have had enough," replied Sora calmly, swinging his bat with one hand, "I've had enough of being brought down for being poorer than you people, enough of being brought down for being gay and I've had enough of being humiliated for said reasons."

"Oh," was all Riku could say before Sora pounced, swinging the bat with full force, each attack hitting their mark. He gave his opponent no chance to get a hit or a block in. Soras' body and mind flared with anger and he used all of it in one last swing, knocking Riku back and onto the ground.

Everyone in the gymnasium gasped at once. Leon smirked, Sora had done him proud and that little speech before the end really got to him. He knew gays got harrassed in the school, which is why he hadn't come out yet. Seifer stared in disbelief at the sight before him.

"You... Got beat!?" Yelled Seifer angrily, "from a poor, gay kid at that!"

"Class dimissed!" Shouted Leon, watching as the students groaned and walked out, except Sora and Riku who'd been kept behind.

"Good match out there," smiled Sora.

"Yeah, it was," said Riku, showing no hint of emotions, just like Leon. Seifer quickly dismissed the pair which confused Sora to the reason he was kept back. As he reached his class changing room there was no-one there but his clothes had been washed, dried and ironed for him. He picked up his t-shirt and it was cleaner looking now than it was when it was put on this morning. It even smelled like the flowers Aeriths' office smelled of. He'd have to thank her for this.

Riku looked into his rival classes changing room to see Sora, alone and his back facing Riku, putting his trousers on. Silently he locked the door and as Sora was buttoning up his jeans he leapt. Sora turned around quickly as he felt two strong hands on his shoulders. Out of no-where a pair of lips crushed against his.

A pair of eyes watched from a peephole made in the linked changing room. Selphie gasped as she witnessed Riku press his lips against Soras'. Tidus, who was beside her, also gasped. He began laughing quietly and slowly his hand made its way to his pants. Selphie caught this act and swiped his hand away. She knew he was bi and the sight of two guys kissing got him turned on really quickly. He sighed then nodded, taking his hand from his pant line.

"This is an eventful first day for him," giggled Selphie.

Sora noticed the silver hair and pushed with all his might. Riku stumbled back quickly gaining his balance.

"What the hell was that!?" Yelled Sora, angry at Riku for taking his first kiss.

"No-one has beat me at Struggle before, and Sïax told me you were gay," replied Riku. Sora was getting annoyed with Riku now, whenever he spoke there was no emotion behind it.

"Sïax? You're the one who made me fall in the cafeteria?" Demanded Sora, "if you know Sïax, then you'll know what he done to my house."

"Yes, which is why I was trying to stop Kairi from pushing the tray at you. Sora, can I walk you home?" Asked Riku. Sora stared at Riku, disbelief, confusion and other emotions running through him.

"Erm... Yeah, sure," nodded Sora, packing his stuff into his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and Riku unlocked the door. Sora looked at Riku with annoyance in his eyes. Riku shrugged, opening the door.

Selphie and Tidus stared at one another. The richest and most popular guy in the school is walking the poorest and least popular guy at school back home.

Riku walked in silence beside Sora, who was looking at the trees and gardens in the other houses as he walked back from school. He could've taken the bus but walking with Riku means they could talk, or so he thought.

"Riku, you wanted to walk me home and you haven't said a thing," said Sora abruptly ending the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't," said Riku, looking down at pools of sapphire blue. "If you haven't already guessed, I'm gay too, but unlike you I can't come out or I'd be disowned and left out in the street.". Sora stared at Riku. Riku is gay? His family must be really homophobic.

"And I thought I had things bad," smirked Sora.

"Oh, you do. Harrassment, bullying, it's not fair on you. I tried to stop Kairi from doing it but she can be a bitch."

"Kairi? The auburn haired one?"

"Yeah, she's in love with me, even though I'm gay," laughed Riku. Sora smiled, it was nice seeing the older boy showing emotion. Riku smiled at Sora and pressed his hand against the brunet boys' cheek. Sora blushed slightly and looked around to see they'd reached his house. It was a nice house, not too big, not too small. Standing at the front door, watching Sora with the silver haired boy.

"Is your friend coming in for dinner?" Shouted Soras' mom. Sora looked to Riku, who looked more than happy enough to spend more time with Sora, even if it was just the first day meeting him. Sora looked up to him mom and nodded.

Soras' mom was fine with Riku. He helped clean away the dishes without even saying anything. Sora felt something tug at him and he turned to see Riku standing in front of him, in their kitchen. Riku smiled at Sora and looked at the kitchen door. It was him and Sora, no-one else. The only factor against them was time, Riku was leaving in fifteen minutes, his driver coming for him.

"We're all alone," whispered Riku against Soras' ear. Sora nodded and gulped.

"Yeah," he said, his voice failing to be stable.

"Instead of stealing a kiss off you, may I have one?" Winked Riku, smirking a bit. Sora nodded and stood on his toes slightly to kiss Riku, the taste of the papou fruit his mom had mixed with the dessert. Sora felt time stand still as he kissed Riku, tounges battling in a fight for dominance.

A sudden car honking angrily pulled them out of their kiss. Riku looked out the livingroom window to see his driver had come for him.

"See you tomorrow at school," winked Riku as he left the house. Sora knew he would have sweet dreams and you never know, maybe this school will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note: **__Dear God, I am so sorry for the time it took me to write this up __ sorry followers to this story. Note that this story will indeed have a sequel, but it will be a sequel for 2 other stories as well. Just to say, this isn't going be romantic, it'll get a bit more action and I'll be introducing new characters and a plot. If I make questions and leave them unanswered at the end of this, let me know so I can tie up all the loose ends in the sequel._

Soras' dreams were sweet indeed. Well, for the little time he had slept. During the night Riku had sneaked out and appeared at his window. He'd been more than happy to allow the silver haired boy to enter his room and stay the night. His mom had taken a liking to Riku, seeing as they'd talked about him after he'd left and Sora had explained how they'd met and his day at school.

Sora liked Riku. That much he knew. His long silver hair was like silk when he ran his fingers through it. His toned body was soft to the touch. Sora thought Riku was just sheer perfection, I mean who wouldn't?

The younger brunet looked at Riku sleeping as he lay beside him. He watched the silver haired boy's chest rise and fall with every breath he took. Riku didn't snore at all, sometimes made cute sounds in his sleep which made Sora blush. He looked at Riku's shirtless and pant-less body and felt the need to touch him, just to make sure he was still there and not a figment of him imagination or a very real-feeling dream. Sora laid his head on Rikus' chest and suddenly felt an arm wrap around him. The brunette raised his head and noticed Rikus' sleepy eyes staring into his own. He felt his face redden and quickly shoved his head into the nearby pillows to hide his embarrassment.

"You could've asked, y'know," laughed Riku quietly, unsure of the present time.

"But, you were sleeping and making noises so I thought you were sleeping and didn't want to wake you," pouted Sora. Riku smiled lazily, still half-asleep and unable to understand why Sora was so embarrassed.

"Well, I suppose that's okay then," laughed Riku, "what time is it?"

"It's only 7am," replied Sora, climbing out of the bed and grabbing a pair of underwear from the drawers.

"What!?" gasped Riku, "We have to be ready for 8! Oh, man, I'll never get ready in time!" Sora watched as Riku started dashing around the room, grabbing random articles of clothing on the way. He tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Calm down, Ri," smiled Sora, placing his hands on Rikus' shoulders.

"How can I calm down, I have nothing to wear!" sighed Riku.

"It's fine, my grandma always buys me clothes which are too big for me, they might fit you," grinned Sora, feeling happy he could help, "anyways, they're not my style either." Riku nodded and Sora quickly ran to his wardrobe and brought out a pair of baggy denim jeans, a black baggy top and a yellow and blue bodywarmer.

"These look really cool," smiled Riku.

"Put them on and let's get to school," laughed Sora, running out the room pretending he was an aeroplane zooming off to its next destination. Riku watched as Sora ran around without a care in the world.

"He's got such a pure heart, to be bullied for being different is so wrong," said Riku, out loud as he was pulling the t-shirt over his head.

"It's true, he does have a pure heart which is being tainted by hatred for the people who bully him," responded a female voice, surprising Riku and causing him to pull the t-shirt down.

"Oh, I didn't know you were up Ms' Akiko," replied Riku, pulling his top down slightly and trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Sorry, I would've knocked but Sora never told me we had a guest," replied Sora's mom, "good abs there." Riku looked down to the ground as Sora's mom walked away laughing.

Riku was glad to be at school with Sora now. After the incident in the bedroom Riku couldn't look at Sora's mom during breakfast. Sora noticed this and made an excuse to allow them a quick exit.

"So, my mom actually caught you with your shirt over your head?" laughed Sora.

"Yea, and it was embarrassing," replied Riku, still blushing slightly at the memory of it.

"Hey, she was right on one thing," smirked Sora, quickly jogging ahead.

"And what's that?" shouted Riku, chasing after him through the school grounds.

"Easy, your abs," laughed Sora, sticking his tongue out at the silver haired teen.

Sora stopped in his tracks and quickly looked around the school yard, looking for something. Riku slowed to a halt beside him and looked down at the younger teen, confused.

"What's up?"

"I thought I heard something," replied Sora, still looking around.

"SOOOOOORRRRAAAAAAA!" screamed an ear-bursting whine from behind them. Sora turned quickly enough for a body to barge into him, sending him to the ground.

"Selphie, get off the poor boy," laughed Tidus, heaving Selphie off of Sora. Riku knelt down and pulled Sora up to his feet.

"So, is it official?" squealed Selphie, clasping her hands together and jumping on the spot.

"Is what official?" asked Sora, looking as equally confused as Riku.

"You two, duh?" laughed Selphie, still bouncing up and down. Sora looked to Riku, who was looking back at him and smiled. Riku returned the smile and nodded.

"Yup, it's official," laughed Sora, holding his hand up for a high-five, which promptly was received by Tidus.

Across the school yard, a familiar auburn haired girl who had quite enough of the happiness Sora was feeling. She flicked out her phone and dialled a number. As soon as the phone rang it was picked up. A few quick words were muttered before Kairi flipped her phone shut and then began laughing. Leaping off the table she was sitting on, Kairi made her way to Riku and pushed everyone out of the way. Sora was the last one to receive a push and Kairi sneered at him.

"Riku, your cousin Saix phoned me, he said he'll be here in a few minutes to talk to you," smiled Kairi, purposely looking down to Sora, whose face was contorted from confusion, pain and anger.

"Saix?" trembled Sora, "He has a scar on his face?" Kairi nodded and smiled, notifying Sora he was correct. The brunette turned and sprinted away from Riku, who tried to run after him but was caught by both Tidus and Selphie. He looked to them, both shaking their heads at him and making him feel so guilty. He knew Saix was the one who bullied Sora at his last school, since Kairi and him would laugh about the things the pair got up to while Riku would sit and just watch how everything unfolded, not even caring about who they hurt.

"He has a pure heart, and the man who has tainted it is coming," muttered Riku before breaking out of Selphie and Tidus' grip and running after Sora.

_**Author Note 2: **__Sorry guys, ending it here. There's not much I can say about this just the next chapter will be longer and I will try and get it out earlier but I kinda lost my muse by the end of this chapter. I guess it's all on the next fic now._

_The including stories in this are "_**New World Order**_" and a Pokémon one which I've yet to write, though I'll probably start on it after this chapter is uploaded._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Note:-**__ Sorry for another long update. I'm going to make this one extra-long for you all because I love you guys. Anyway, no more mushy stuff, on with the fic!_

Sora sat on the field, quite a distance from the school. He looked up to the clouds in the sky and smiled at the shapes they made. '_It's such a nice day today,'_ thought Sora, falling back onto the fresh grass, taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent around him. He heard faint footsteps approach him. He looked around and seen a black haired man walk up to him.

"Sora?" asked the man, running a hand through his black spikes.

"Yeah," replied Sora looking up to the clouds again.

"You know the bell rang quite a while ago?"

"Oh, I didn't hear it," murmured Sora, closing his eyes.

"What's the reason for you bunking school?"

"A guy I don't like is coming to the school," groaned Sora, sitting up.

"Is he from the other school?" asked the man suddenly starting a set of squats.

"I think so… erm, who are you?" asked Sora, not meaning to be rude.

"Oh right, I'm Zack, I'm the gym teacher," replied the man, smiling, "did you know about the Struggle Tournament today?"

"No, why would I know?"

"Because a certain blue haired guy is gonna be in it," smirked Zack, looking away from Sora.

"The other school?"

"Yeah," replied Zack, walking away, "hope I'll see your name on the sign-up sheet after yesterday's performance."

"Ha, you're damn right," laughed Sora, picking himself up from the grass and dusting himself off.

X X X

Riku looked around his class, spying Kairi staring and smiling at him. He turned his head from her and looked out the window.

He'd looked everywhere he could think of for Sora with no success. He felt he'd lost him completely until he was walking down the gym corridor and spotted Sora's name on the sign-up sheet for Struggle.

"No," gasped Riku quickly signing his name up then looked around for the brunet. He sped down the corridor looking down every corridor through the building. Riku stopped as he got out to the field at the back of the school where P.E was held every now-and-then. There he spotted Sora, intensely blocking attacks from a black haired male with his Struggle bat. The silver haired boy sprinted up to the pair, shouting for the pair to stop.

As Riku got closer to Sora; the brunet suddenly went on the offensive, batting away Zack's bat and throwing a flurry of attacks at the older man. Sora felt the soft bat connect with every hit and made sure the next hit was harder than the last. One last attack sent Zack sprawling over the grass, shocking Riku. A hearty laugh broke the silence as both younger males looked down to Zack, who was now sitting up.

"Man, that was fun!" shouted Zack, climbing to his feet and began doing squats.

"I didn't know you could fight like that," smiled Riku, holding his hand up for a high-five from Sora. The smaller boy walked by Riku, not acknowledging his presence, straight to the school building. Riku stared in disbelief at Sora then again Riku couldn't blame himself for Sora's actions towards him. He knew Saix was the one who bullied Sora out of his last school and set fire to his home, yet never told him he was Saix's younger cousin. He quickly caught up to Sora and even though there was nothing said between them they walked together.

They reached the changing rooms when Sora turned and pulled Riku into the room, locking the door behind him. Riku was about to put up protest when Sora slammed his lips onto Riku's. Riku closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Sora, pulling the younger boy closer. The silver haired boy felt Sora's tongue beg for entrance into his mouth, so he obliged. He felt Sora's tongue brush against his and used his free hand to hold the back of Sora's head, running his hand through the brunet's soft spikes. Sora's hands pushed against Riku's chest, stopping the kiss and the pair looked into one another's eyes.

"Sora, I'm sorry," said Riku, moving his hands to hold Sora's shoulders.

"I forgive you," said Sora, flashing Riku a goofy grin before going back to a serious face, "I'm going to beat Saix. If he's coming to Struggle then that means the others will be here."

"What do you mean others?" asked Riku, confused. Sora pressed his ear to Riku's chest and listened to the older boy's heartbeat.

"I mean the strongest Strugglers in that school," replied Sora, using his free hand to draw a figure eight with his finger on Riku's chest.

"Good thing I signed up," smirked Riku, looking down to Sora.

"Let's get ready, it starts soon."

XXX

Sora and Riku walked into the gymnasium, which had changed drastically since they were in it yesterday. A large set of mats had been moved into the middle of the room. Riku looked around and saw the electronic score-board had their team name and the opposing team name; Organisation XIII.

A few students were in the hall already and Sora spotted Selphie, Tidus and the rest of the team members. The pair jogged up to their group and smiled. A strong hand held onto Sora's shoulder and the boy turned to see a smiling face and bright blue eyes staring at him.

"Guess what, kid, I get to Struggle as well," winked Zack.

"Huh?" questioned Sora, confused.

"Since not enough people signed up for this tournament, a few teachers have had to step in," replied Zack, suddenly doing a round of squats again.

"It'll be a chance to see how bad the teachers at this school are," droned a familiar bitchy voice. The group turned to see Kairi standing there, glaring at Sora, "and it'll be a chance to see Sora get beat and the whole school will laugh at him."

"Kairi, enough," warned Zack, his tone becoming more strict. Kairi simply huffed and slumped down onto a seat away from the group. The group bustled into chatter between one another as Organisation XIII came to their spot, dressed in black cloaks which hid their faces. Master Xehanort walked in after them and took to the middle of the gym. He looked around and quickly spotted Sora, then smirked as he looked around the rest of the room which had suddenly filled with eager students waiting to see a few fights, especially to see Organisation XIII's skills.

"Students, welcome to Struggle!" yelled Master Xehanort, "we'll be seeing Kingdom Hearts Academy going against Organisation XIII. The first match is Sora versus Roxas!" As Sora heard the second name being called he quickly looked over to the Organisation and seen a boy about his height standing in the edge of the mat, bat in hand, awaiting Sora. The brunet climbed to his feet and grabbed his Struggle bat. Sora's opponent grasped his hood with his free hand and pulled it back, revealing a blond haired boy who was roughly the same age as Sora.

"Roxas…" began Sora but before he could say another word the blond flew at him, swinging his bat skilfully. Sora barely managed to deflect a few attacks before Roxas caught him off guard and hit him with an upwards attack, sending him back. Sora's feet hit the ground as he was still going back so he curled into a ball, rolling backwards; he pushed his hands off the ground and sprung onto his feet. He took a quick second to catch his breath before he was defending Roxas's attacks. Their bats connected and Sora forced Roxas's bat from his hand and quickly knocked the blond to the floor. Master Xehanort checked Roxas and judged he was unable to fight.

"Sora is the winner! Next fight is Riku versus Axel!"

_**Author Note:**__ Sorry it's short and sorry I took ages getting this to you. I'm just trying to connect my thoughts on this fic at the moment. I've got loads of ideas and I want to use them all but I'm worried in case the fic either becomes a rabble of confusion or if I put in too many plot devices which would make the plot a bit hard to understand, BUT THIS DOES HAVE A PLOT! TRUST ME xD REVIEW PLEASE! THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note: **__Yeah, I am finally updating this now. Because I'm lacking the motivation for this fic at the moment I am considering going back and re-writing some of my previous fics. Anyway, this is chapter 4 with a twist :P _

Riku stared into the eyes of the red head that was standing in front of him, smiling with his gloved hand outstretched for Riku to shake it. He gripped the red heads hand tightly and shook hands his opponent.

"Riku versus Axel!" shouted Master Xehanort, addressing the students who erupted in cheers, whistles and clapping. Riku smirked as he turned away from Axel and grabbed his bat from Leon. Leon looked down to Riku and nodded his head. Riku turned and bent his knees, ready to launch at Axel, who was standing across from him looking like he didn't care about the fight.

All of a sudden Axel dashed over to Riku and swung his bat forcefully. Riku twisted his body and dodged the attack as the bat sailed over the back of his head. Returning from the twist Riku smashed his bat into the back of Axels' leg, causing the red head to fall to one knee. He spun on his heel and uppercutted Axel with his Struggle bat knocking the red head unconscious.

"Riku wins!" yelled Master Xehanort as the students erupted in celebration. Out of the blue Siax stood up and laughed, brandishing a heavily modified Struggle bat. He swiped his bat through the air and a wave of energy threw Riku off his feet and hitting into Leon, flooring them both.

Sora rushed down to help Riku and Leon when another wave hit into them, smashing them into the stands, winding the students who were hit with the wave. The young brunet felt his consciousness slip and he felt darkness around him.

The darkness swirled around Sora, grasping his arms and legs. He felt his body being thrown down through the darkness. He opened his eyes and saw a light platform coming closer to him. The brunet quickly flipped so his feet touched the ground softly. Looking around the platform he was on Sora noticed the image under his feet was of him and Riku, hands over their hearts and looking into one another's eyes. He knelt down and pressed his hand on the image when an oozing black substance emerged from the spot he had hand. The ooze quickly engulfed the image and in front of Sora it began congealing into a large blob. Arms suddenly sprouted from the blob and the ooze began forming into a being of darkness with small yellow pupils and a large space, shaped like a heart in its chest.

"_Take the Keyblade,"_ echoed a female voice in the darkness.

"The Keyblade?" questioned Sora, looking around for the source of the voice. Sora looked back to the creature to see a massive hand come down on him. Sora raised his hands in a useless attempt at defending himself as the hand covered him.

XXX

Riku's eyes fluttered open and he looked around at the damage caused by Siax. The blue haired man had destroyed a large portion of the gymnasium. Riku saw a familiar pink dress before slipping back out of consciousness. The darkness of unconsciousness gripped Riku and slammed him through a platform similar to Sora's. Glass fell with Riku as he landed into another platform. He groaned and pulled himself up. Looking around he noticed red and black swirls of mist coming from the platform. In front of him stood a creature which looked like Sora, but it was covered in a black and red suit that looked like muscles.

"Try and take the Keyblade, Riku," laughed the creature, its dark voice sending shivers down Riku's spine. Mist erupted from the creatures hand and formed into a blade shaped like a wing.

"Who are you? What's a Keyblade?" questioned Riku, getting ready to defend against the monster.

"I am Vanitas, the darkness within Sora's heart," replied the creature, "the Keyblade is the weapon you need." Vanitas rushed at Riku and hit his jaw with the guard of his keyblade. Riku; staggering back, watched helplessly as Vanitas twisted and kicked Riku's sternum, knocking him back more. Riku's foot slipped and he felt himself going backwards into the darkness. His mind flashed with images of Sora, filling his heart with happiness and light. A strange sensation rushed through his body and a brightly light shone from his hand. He looked down to see a Keyblade, similar to Vanitas' only lighter coloured. He stabbed the blade into the pillar and stopped himself falling before he fell into the void of darkness beneath him. The pillar spun around and threw Riku into the air as it turned and became upright again. The silver haired teen watched, unable to control his twisting body, as Vanitas stood on the platform, not affected by the spinning, and leapt into the air with his Keyblade ready to slice into Riku. The brunet smiled a goofy smile similar to Sora's. With the thought of not seeing the younger brunet again Riku spread his limb out and stopped himself spinning. Using what strength he could gather he deflected Vanitas' attack and sent the brunet crashing into the platform. Riku smiled as he slowly fell back onto the platform, landing on the balls of his feet. Vanitas looked at him and smiled, his body suddenly erupting into black and red mist. Riku fell to his knees after releasing a breath he didn't even realise he was holding. He felt his eyes slowly closing and he felt light headed as his body fell onto the ground, not even feeling the pain. Everything went black as his consciousness was lost again.

XXX

The creature let out a hearty laugh as its hand crashed into Sora but as soon as it covered his body a light shone from underneath its hand. The dark creature recoiled in pain and grabbed its hand. Looking down its small yellow orbs landed on the young brunet standing on his feet with a bright light in his hand. The light died down and in his hand was a silver blade shaped like a key with a golden guard around its handle. The beast roared in anger as it recognised the weapon as the Keyblade, the weapon which could easily end its life if it didn't end the wielders first. As quick as it could, the creature threw a punch towards Sora, who leapt into the air as the beasts fist crashed into the platform, immobilising it. The brunet landed on the dark beasts arm and sprinted up to its head. Using its other hand, the creature tried to grab Sora. The brunet slashed at the large creatures' hand, causing it to recoil it again, as he continued sprinting towards the top. Reaching the shoulder Sora leapt into the air and brought the Keyblade into the beasts' skull, pulling it out as it fell to the ground. The beast burst into a small puff of darkness and quickly disappeared into nothing. Sora sighed a sigh of relief and fell back, quickly falling unconscious.

Sora heard a commotion around him and tiredly opened his eyes, his vision blurry and disoriented. Slowly his vision began becoming clear and he saw Zack smiling.

"Hey, you're finally awake," said Zack, helping Sora sit up and quickly checking for any broken or sprained limbs. He wouldn't admit it in front of her but Zack was thankful for Aerith's medical teaching.

"What happened?" asked Sora feeling dizzy and confused, forgetting where he was.

"Siax went nuts and attacked everyone. Master Xehanort has escorted them out after dealing with Siax," replied Zack happy knowing there as nothing broken. The brunet heard a few mumbles beside him and found Riku, a few cuts and bruises, slowly waking up. Aerith quickly checked the silver haired teen and smiled, knowing there was no broken bones either. Riku looked over to Sora and smiled, slowly reaching his hand over to the brunet. Sora smiled back at Riku and reached over to grasp Rikus' hand.

"Come on, we'll get you to the medical office, get those cuts cleaned up," smiled Aerith as she stood up and began walking towards her office while Zack helped Sora up onto his feet and the pair helped Riku onto his feet. Zack helped the pair limp towards Aerith's office.

Inside the medical room smelled like freshly picked flowers of different scents. Aerith helped Riku up onto the medical bed, wiping away the dried blood from the cuts with a rag and water. Zack took to helping Sora, while he sat on a chair, preferring Riku to have the bed.

The brunet was soon up on his feet and feeling rejuvenated and energised.

"Sora, let's get your stuff and let Aerith finish helping Riku," suggested Zack wanting to keep the medical office as clean as possible for Aerith, having a gut feeling that Sora would probably jump about and knock things over. Sora nodded, kissed Riku's forehead and sprinted out the door, leaving Zack to chase after him. As soon as the door closed, Riku sat up and swung his legs off the bed, carefully missing Aerith. The brunette took the rag and threw it into the sink near her desk and began rummaging through the drawers. Giggling, she pulled an envelope from the drawer and walked over to Riku,

"Riku, can you do me a favour please?" asked Aerith looking into his pale aqua eyes. Riku looked into her emerald green eyes and looked to the envelope.

"What is it?" asked Riku, becoming increasingly curious about the envelope.

"If you meet a blond, spiky haired guy, can you give him this from me, please?" asked Aerith her eyes pleading to say yes.

"Okay," sighed Riku, receiving a smiled from Aerith as she handed over the envelope. He stuffed it into his back pocket and looked at Aerith who was now pointing her finger at him.

"Don't open it and don't tell anyone," ordered Aerith, her eyes becoming slightly darker, scaring Riku a bit.

"Yes, ma'am," bowed Riku before climbing off the bed and heading towards the gymnasium changing rooms, wanting to talk to Sora about his dream when he was unconscious. 'Was it a dream?' thought Riku as he walked through the corridors of the school, 'it sure felt real.' He sighed and struggled to come up with a way to bring it up in conversation. He walked up to the changing rooms doors and decided not to tell Sora before walking into the room. The scent of stale sweat assaulted his nostrils and he felt sick as he walked further in.

"Hey Riku," echoed Sora's voice as he bounced up towards the silver haired boy.

"Hey Sora, feeling okay?" asked Riku, feeling stupid instantly for asking it. 'Of course he's okay, he's bouncing about like normal,' stated his thoughts.

"Yeah, kinda. You walking me home tonight?" asked the brunet, wrapping his arms around the older boys' lean waist.

"Yeah, if you want me too," smiled Riku, wrapping his arms around Sora's slim waist.

"Course I do, silly," smirked Sora quickly releasing his arms to bounce around the room. Riku could do nothing but smile, happy that Sora was okay.

XXX

The pair walked down the surprisingly empty streets on their way to Sora's house. Riku noticed Sora looked a bit down, like something was worrying him. Suddenly the brunet stopped in the middle of the walkway and held his hand in front of him. Focusing hard, a light burst from his hand and quickly died down, revealing the Keyblade in Sora's hand. Riku gasped at the weapon that has just appeared in the young brunets' hand.

"Sora?" questioned Riku confusing plastered all over his face.

"I had a dream when I was knocked out and I fought a monster with this," replied Sora, shocked that he actually summoned the weapon he thought was only in his dream. Riku looked down to his hand and felt a strange energy slip from his palm. In a flurry of red and black mist a Keyblade, exactly the same as the one in his own dream, appeared in Riku's hand. He gasped in awe at the sight of the weapon again.

"You have one too?" spluttered Sora, struggling to get his words out due to the shock and confusion.

"Yeah, I was gonna talk to you about it later," replied Riku, swinging his Keyblade around a bit, feeling the weight of the weapon, which was light. The pair slowly began walking again, staring at their Keyblades.

"We're gonna need to keep these away from my mom, she'd explode," said Sora flatly as he continued to stare at the shining sliver and crown shaped teeth of the blade.

"How do we get them in your house?" asked Riku, quickly thinking up of several ways of sneaking the blades into Sora's house. Most of his plans seemed to play out quite well in his head until he saw Sora's Keyblade explode in a small white light, disappearing. Riku opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Instead he looked down to his blade.

"I told mine to disappear in my head," said Sora, walking ahead of the silver haired teen who done as Sora done and as quickly as it appeared it was gone again. Riku sighed and jogged ahead to catch up with Sora who'd surprisingly walked ahead quite a bit. The pair turned to one another and smiled as Sora hugged Riku and the older boy pressed his hand against the younger brunets' cheek and brought his lips to Soras'. Sora felt his face turn red and kissed Riku back. Riku pulled away as soon as an explosion rocked the street. The pair looked down the street and saw smoke billowing from the ground. Before they began to run towards the smoke an earthquake shook the town, causing car alarms to blare around them. Sora tugged on Rikus' shirt to grab his attention to the large grey castle breaking free from the ground and a cloud of small, pink objects flew into the air beside the rising castle. The earthquake subsided as the last of the castle broke free from the ground and began floating into the air. The small objects began converging at the highest point of the castle, congealing into a heart-shape that was growing bigger and bigger with every small pink object that flew into it.

"Sora, we have to go there!" shouted Riku, throwing his school bag onto the ground and sprinting as fast as he could towards the castle. Sora huffed as he threw his back beside Rikus' and sprinted after the silver haired teen, confused at the turn of events but curiosity taking over him.

_**AN – **__Because you waited so long for this chapter, I made it longer than the last chapter. Some plot development, well I hope there is… I'm not good at this kind of thing… READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_


	5. Chapter 5

The wind whipped through the boys hair, blowing it back as they sprinted towards the large building that had rose through the air only moments before. The street they had been running down was now crowded with people who'd came out of their houses to see what caused the large tremors and commotion. Riku looked down to Sora noticing his cheeks a rosy red blush from the running. The silver haired teen stifled a laugh as he realised that the younger teenager may be skinny but he wasn't athletic as he was. He noticed Sora's normal smile turned into a frown as he looked ahead of them. Riku turned to see what had taken Sora's interest. The building was a floating castle, the spires reaching high into the air, spewing a dark mist from the topmost spire. Riku felt an unusual sensation in his chest as he looked into the black mist. He pushed the feeling to the side and focused on getting to the castle. The teenagers didn't even notice the growing crowd around them as they finally made it to the bridge connecting to the castle. Sora gasped at the sheer size of the castle, its large bridge a beam of blue energy. Both noticed the lack of police or paramedics, they noticed it was only the two of them standing in front of the bridge while the rest of the people crowded around in a semi-circle a small distance away from them. Neither knew where the thought came from but they nodded at one another and took a step onto the bridge. Riku gasped lightly as he felt the beam a solid surface for them to walk upon. The pair suddenly broke into a sprint up the bridge.

Sora's mother sat on the couch in her living room, her shaky hand clasping the television controls. On the TV, a news report from moments ago was showing her son and his friend running up towards the castle that had erupted from the ground. Her eyes welling up with tears, not knowing what was going to happen to her son. Immediately she turned the TV off, threw the remote onto the couch and ran out the house, her sons' safety the only thing on her mind.

The two teens made it to the entrance of the large castle, panting from the sprinting. The large, grey metal doors bore an upside down, black splintered heart symbol upon them. In the middle of the two doors was a small keyhole. Sora looked to Riku, who had a confused look on his face.

"SORA!" screamed a familiar female voice. Sora mentally cursed as he recognised the voice instantly. Riku had frozen stiff as he recognised the voice, but hadn't heard the anger or frustration in it before. They both turned around and seen Sora's mom stalking her way towards the teenagers.

"Hey… Mom," said Sora quietly. He wouldn't admit it to Riku but he was scared when is mom was angry.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing!?" she screamed, her face red with anger. Sora wasn't too sure how to respond but he knew he had to say something and quick.

"I think Riku and I are gonna check this place out…" replied Sora trying to stop his legs from shaking.

"You don't have any idea what is in there, you could be hurt… or worse," she sighed, trailing off at the end of her sentence.

"Mom, we'll be fine," smiled Sora lifting his hand and feeling the power of the Keyblade in his hand and the feel of the leather handle as the Keyblade materialised in his hand, "I have the Keyblade." Sora's mom was unable to say anything, her son was running around with a weapon and about to go into an unknown place and… was that a tattoo on his arm?

Sora looked to where his mom was staring at and noticed a small sun-like design on his right arm by the sleeve of his t-shirt. He'd not noticed it until now.

"Is that a tattoo?" questioned his mom.

"No, I don't know how it got there, it wasn't there earlier. I swear I didn't get a tattoo mom," replied Sora hastily. Riku looked to the small sun and quickly looked to his arm and noticed a small crescent moon design on the underside of his left arm. Riku quickly looked to Sora's Keyblade then back to the door. He felt the power of his Keyblade materialise in his hand and he held it up towards the door. He placed his free hand on Sora's shoulder and the boy turned to the door and took note of what Riku was doing and copied him.

"Sora, what are you doing?" asked his mom her voice breaking and her eyes welling up with tears again.

"Mom, I gotta do this," said Sora sadly as the bright beam of light erupted from their Keyblades and hit the keyhole. The sound of a key entering a lock and twisting, metal was grinding against metal then the familiar click of the doors unlocking. The light died down and the doors screeched open, the only noise from a startled crowd. A faint gust of wind blew from the open door, whipping Riku's fringe out of his face. Both teenagers took a deep breath and walked into the darkness of the castle, Sora turning to wave goodbye to his mother as the large doors closed and clicked, telling the pair that their only way out was locked now and they couldn't see a Keyhole. The room was shut into darkness as the doors had closed.

"Riku, you scared?" asked Sora his voice betraying him.

"A bit, but you're here so I think we're gonna be fine," smiled Riku, forgetting that Sora couldn't see his smile. The room erupted in a white light, blinding the teens momentarily. The blinding light died down quickly and it took a few more moments for their vision to come back and the room they were in was a large hallway decorated in shades of grey and white with a weird, mechanical-style walls and floor.

"This is a weird place," stated Sora taking a step forward.

"Yeah, you're right, it is weird," agreed Riku taking after Sora. They looked around the room as they headed towards a pair of doors at the end of the hallway. Both had noticed the lack of windows and wondered what people wouldn't like to have light shine through. Sora sighed and gripped his Keyblade tighter, feeling uneasy. Riku placed his hand on the brunets shoulder and smiled at him. Sora laid his head on Riku's hand, thankful that the older teen was with him and he felt safer.

"Sora, what do you think of your mark?" asked Riku, the question pondering in his mind for too long.

"I dunno, it just appeared," replied Sora, "but it has to be something good, right? I mean, it's a sun."

"Yeah… I guess you're right," said Riku forcing a smile wondering what his moon meant then.

"You alright, Riku?" asked Sora, suddenly stopping and looking into the silver haired teen's deep aqua eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's waist and pulled him closer.

"Good, now let's get through this," smiled Sora nuzzling his face into Riku's chest, inhaling his scent of cinnamon. A low groan surprised the pair as the door at the bottom of the hallway had opened, revealing a small hooded figure inside. Sora released Riku and moved beside him, his knuckles white from his grip on his Keyblade. Riku tensed as he felt the same sensation he felt not long before he came into the castle. Sora felt a sense of familiarity from the hooded figure. The figure pulled its hood down, revealing blond spikes which Sora and Riku recognised.

"Roxas!" shouted Sora in disbelief, Riku quickly wrapping and arm around him to keep him back. Riku stared into Roxas's eyes noting the lifelessness of his eyes and feeling unsure of what kind of energy the boy was giving off but it was attracting him. Roxas brought his hands into the air and a white light shone in one hand while a dark energy gathered in the other. He brought his hands down quickly and in both hands he held polar opposite Keyblades. The blond boy dashed towards the pair and slashed at them. Riku pushed Sora out of the way and used his Keyblade to deflect the next attack from Roxas. Using all his upper body strength he forced the blond away from him, sending him into the air and backflipping to the spot he'd just stood.

"Why are you doing this!?" screamed Sora, his eyes welling up with tears at the fact his own cousin was trying to defeat him.

"There's no point, he's not in there," said Riku bluntly. He knew with the empty look in his eyes that Roxas was gone, replaced by a husk of a human.

"What can we do then?" asked Sora, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall.

"We have to defeat him…" sighed Riku, swinging his Keyblade around his hand and gripping onto it again, "ready?" Sora nodded and stood up, knowing Riku was right. He gripped his Keyblade tighter and waited for Roxas to make a move.

Riku smirked as Roxas dashed towards the pair, his Keyblades ready to slash into them…


	6. Chapter 6

Time seemed to move slower to Sora. He watched as Roxas, his own cousin, dashed towards Riku and himself ready to tear the pair into shreds with his Keyblades. Sora turned to the silver haired teen, watching his face slowly scrunch into a determined look and leap into the air towards Roxas, his own Keyblade gleaming in the light. The brunet looked down to his hand, his Keyblade felt heavy like he was holding onto a large rock. He shook his head and looked back to Roxas who was already leaping into the air towards Riku. Sora gasped and ran as fast as his legs could take him. Each step felt progressively harder to take as if something was keeping him back. He shook his head and everything turned back to normal, Riku and Roxas had met in the air. Their Keyblades smashed together echoing through the large room. The clang of metal upon metal was the only sound heard as Sora jumped into the air with his Keyblade above his head. He brought his weapon down on Roxas sending the blond crashing to the ground; his Keyblades fell from his hands and slid away from him. The two teens fell to the floor, landing on their feet and standing up straight.

"Thanks," said Riku placing his hand on Sora's shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. Sora simply nodded, his eyes fixated on Roxas' unmoving body.

"Roxas…" said Sora, his voice barely a whisper. A sudden groan from the blond caused Sora to give a surprised gasp and run over to his cousin. The brunet bundled Roxas into his arms. Roxas' eyes fluttered open, the sapphire blue orbs shining in the light.

"Sora, I'm sorry," groaned Roxas, tears forming at his eyes. He blinked the tears away with a shocked expression on his face, "I'm crying?"

"Yeah, it shows you're not emotionless," cried Sora, holding Roxas tighter.

"Sora… you have to know something," whispered Roxas, loud enough for only Sora to hear while Riku stood back with his Keyblade in his hand ready to strike Roxas down if he tried anything funny.

"What?" asked Sora wiping away his own tears. Before Roxas could open his mouth a purple, crystal-like projectile shot into his chest. The blond gasped, struggling to breath. Sora looked down to the projectile as it vanished into darkness. He quickly looked around the room and noticed a black cloaked person standing on a ledge above the door further into the castle. "What have you done!?" screamed Sora, his face red with anger.

"I couldn't let him go and spoil the story for you," laughed the cloaked member, its voice deep and mocking. It reached up and pulled its hood down, showing a pale, scar covered face with an eye-patch covering one eye, "the name's Xigbar." Riku rushed towards Xigbar, his Keyblade ready to strike the Nobody.

"What do you mean 'ruin the story'?" questioned Sora, confused about the situation they were in.

"Spoilers," laughed Xigbar, disappearing into a Corridor of Darkness leaving Riku to land on the empty ledge.

"I don't like this place," moaned Riku, jumping down from the ledge. He walked over to Sora who was still holding Roxas' body. The platinum haired teen knelt down beside his partner and wrapped his arm around him. Sora quietly sobbed into his body-warmer. Darkness began seeping off of Roxas' body causing Riku to shake Sora out of his crying to notice. Quickly the darkness took Roxas from his cousin and from the world.

XXX

Sora and Riku stood in the elevator as it rose higher into the castle. Sora's eyes were still red from crying but he'd made a promise to stop the Organisation from whatever hell they were trying to raise. They'd gone through, what felt like, a ton of Nobodies while on their way to the elevator but they didn't take much to put down. They hadn't said much to each other through their trip on the elevator and the silence was making Riku feel uncomfortable. The elevator halted and the cabin shook. The pair looked around quickly, checking if the cabin was okay. Riku looked to the elevator panel, grunting when he noticed the elevator was stuck between floors.

"Shit," groaned Sora, shocking Riku because he'd never heard Sora utter a curse before.

"We're stuck," sighed Riku feeling annoyed that they'd feel for such an easy trap.

"No shit, Sherlock," responded Sora, shocking Riku even more. Sora suddenly burst into a fit of rage and smashed his keyblade against the white metal of the cabin. Riku covered his eyes as sparks began appearing because of the friction.

"Sora, stop it," pleaded Riku but they fell upon deaf ears. Sora continued smashing the elevator doors, trying to do as much damage as he could. Riku watched as each strike got harder and harder, showing the anger that was flowing through Sora. Riku grabbed Sora's arm before he could strike the door again. The brunet looked into Riku's aqua eyes through blurry, tear streamed eyes.

"Riku…"

"Sora, I get it. You're angry and you want to take it out on someone or something. If you want to take it out on anyone it should be those guys in black, not me and not the door. It won't get us anywhere if you keep smashing it." Sora let his arms fall to his sides, his Keyblade hitting the floor with a clang. He threw his head into Riku's chest and wrapped his arms around the taller teen.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Sora tightening his grip on Riku.

"Don't worry about it, let's just get out of here," replied Riku, looking around the cabin for another way out. Riku looked to the ground to see a hatch. Letting go of Sora he pulled the hatch open and stared into a dark elevator shaft. He sighed, looked round under the elevator and saw the door under them was open. He pulled his head back in and motioned for Sora to look down. Sora nodded and looked down, seeing the same open door.

"How do we get there?" asked Sora, struggling to come up with an idea to get out.

"I'll lower you down and then swing you to the open door," smiled Riku sure he had enough upper body strength to do this. Sora slowly nodded, unsure if he was ready to do this or not. Riku grabbed a hold of Sora's hands and lowered his partner down into the seemingly bottomless elevator shaft. The brunet felt his heart beating faster as he began swinging gently.

"Riku, I'm scared," said Sora as he began swinging faster.

"Don't worry about it, but I need you to let go in 3… 2… 1!" said Riku as his hands released their grip on Sora. The brunet felt himself sail through the air and land in a roll. He stopped rolling and climbed to his feet in time to see Riku sail through the air and land perfectly. As Riku straightened up Sora laughed lightly at Riku. The platinum haired teen looked confused, which made Sora laugh more.

"Your hair!" laughed Sora. Riku put his hands near his head and felt his hair floating up. His eyes widened in fear.

"Sora, we need to get out of here," said Riku, rushing to find an exit out of the large room, which looked exactly like the room they'd fought Roxas, except there was a single headstone at the left side of the room. Sora ran over to the headstone while Riku searched for an exit.

"_The Key of Destiny_," read Sora, "I wonder if this was Roxas."

"Sora, over here!" shouted Riku, opening a large double door. Sora ran over beside him and began walking with him.

"What was so bad we had to get out?" asked Sora looking at Riku.

"I felt static electricity filling the room," replied Riku, hurrying along the corridor they were now in.

"Why's that bad?"

"It was being manipulated."

"Manipulated? By who?" Riku was about to say something but a snap of energy hit them, sending them both flying back into the room with the headstone.

"By me, dumbass," snapped a female voice. The pair looked around frantically trying to find the source of the voice. Sora felt a sharp pain on his face as the electricity sparked again, shocking him. He recovered quickly in time to see another black cloaked figure in front of him.

"Who are you?" questioned Riku struggling to stand.

"Name's Larxene," replied the figure pulling down its hood to show a blonde haired woman with two blonde strands of hair sticking up. She twisted her body into a spin and stood in an offensive stance with small knives between her fingers, "Let's dance, boys."


End file.
